Golden Fiddle
by Brenna Snow
Summary: Loki. Trickster. Raven. Mephisto Pheles. These are but a few of the names that Samael has gone by over the years, although the last one is his favourite. He has even been simply referred to as the Devil.


**Golden Fiddle**

Loki. Trickster. Raven. Mephisto Pheles. These are but a few of the names that Samael has gone by over the years, although the last one is his favourite. He has even been simply referred to as the Devil.

Similar to how he has many names, Mephisto has been to many places. Japan is only a recent obsession of his. Where there has been corruption and decadence and a vast separation between the classes, he could certainly be found as a spectator. The darkness within humans is the very source of the pleasure demons seek, after all.

However, Europe had long since been old news in regards to the evils of humanity. Before Japan, Mephisto spent a lot of time in North America, despite his work with the Vatican and the Order of the True Cross. Who could blame him? The American South was especially entertaining. The plantations and the resulting aristocracy and its eventually collapse had been so amusing to him at the time.

North America was also where Mephisto picked up his interest in the violin.

To be fair, the violin was invented in Europe, but there was something intriguing about the passion that could be found in its use in American folk music. After acquiring a violin or two of his own, Mephisto would while away the hours as he taught himself a number of songs and styles, from contemporary titles to the classics. His favourite violin was one that he had made with a golden finish that shone brilliantly in the right lighting.

It was 1979 in the state of Georgia where Mephisto gave this very violin away.

It was something he had decided on a whim, but he could not say he regretted the decision. There had been a young man by the name of Johnny, if Mephisto recalled correctly, who impressed him greatly with his musical skills as he played in a bar one evening. The demon could pass himself off as a relatively talented fiddler, but this boy was much more than that. His rendition of "Orange Blossom Special" had been especially invigorating.

After the bar closed for the night, Mephisto followed Johnny home and waited until they were on a secluded path before making his move. Leaping atop a hickory stump, Mephisto declared himself the Devil with all the theatricality he could muster and wagered the boy's soul for a golden violin. To his credit, Johnny stood his ground and accepted the offer, despite it being a sin in his mortal eyes.

The musical duel that followed was magnificent but, as much as Mephisto wished he could win, Johnny was simply too good of a fiddler. Johnny's performance had been fueled by his will to live and keep his immortal soul and the sheer curiosity of the prize at hand. Mephisto used his magic to spice up his performance, but where it really counted, his fiddling was not up to par.

Soundly defeated, Mephisto bowed in respect and set the fiddle on the ground before Johnny's feet. The boy picked up the violin and inspected its fine craftsmanship, awe on his face. It was an improvement from the old and battered fiddle he owned.

The fiddle was not really made of gold, but Mephisto suspected that it felt like it did to Johnny. And as much as he would have liked to accept the boy's challenge of a rematch, Mephisto did not know when or if he would return, but he could certainly agree for the time being that Johnny was the best there had ever been.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello, everyone! Guess who likes fiddle music and "deal with the devil" plots? I do! I'm sorry this came off more reflective than anything else, but it felt like it flowed better this way.

I had the idea for his ficlet while listening to "The Devil went down to Georgia" earlier today and thought it could make for something interesting. Mephisto's been around for a while, and even though the Japanese pop culture industry was developing before the 70s, I felt it would still be appropriate for him to visit other places before the major developments started happening.

Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow

P.S. In regards to the name Mephistopheles, I know that outside of Blue Exorcist it's normally written out like that as one word, but I decided to have it split apart in the summary and story to refer to this specific version of the character. I just wanted to mention that.


End file.
